Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest)
Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest) is the complete set of pictures that B8 submitted to SB for possible use in the 2009 Games Contest. While it will be updated periodically, it is encouraged that people update their section on the wiki page Unless otherwise noted, these will be pictures for Round One of the Contest. For pictures for Round 2/3 of the contest, see Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest, Round 2/3). Important Notice: All pictures that SB accepts as the official choice for that match will be marked in bold on this page. KamikazePotato * Tales of Symphonia: http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/511/r1talesofsymphonia.png * Shadow of the Colossus: http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/274/r1shadowofthecolossus.png * Pac-man: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/7905/r1pacman.png * The Oregon Trail: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/7789/r1theoregontrail.png * Pong: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3979/r1pong.png * Mega Man 2: http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/9798/r1megaman2.png * Dragon Warrior III: http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/1718/r1dragonwarrioriii.png * Final Fantasy IX: http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/7963/r1finalfantasyix.png * EarthBound: http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/175/r1earthbound.png http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/9793/r1earthbound2.png * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/2473/r1symphonyofthenight.png * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/4402/r1twilightprincess.png * Diablo II: http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/3518/r1diabloii.png * Metal Gear Solid 2: http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/7332/r1metalgearsolid2.png * Galaga: http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/9404/r1galaga.png SuperAngelo128 * Persona 4: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Persona4copy.jpg greatone10 * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest: http://img21.imageshack.us/img21/792/dkc2copy.png * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars: http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/1075/supermariorpgcopy.png * Goldeneye 007: http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/6176/goldeneyecopy.png * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/4188/phoenixwrightcopy.png * Grand Theft Auto III: http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/5454/gta3copy.png Coffee Ninja * Street Fighter II: http://img403.imageshack.us/img403/8626/sf2.png * Donkey Kong Country 2: * Battletoads: http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/4084/toads.png * Super Mario World: Justin Crossing * World of Warcraft: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/wow2.png * Resident Evil 4: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/re4.png * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/brawl.png Xuxon * Lufia II: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/2281/r1lufia2xuxon2.png * Mega Man 2: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/717/r1mm2xuxon.png * The Oregon Trail: http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/4266/r1oregontrailxuxon.png * The Legend of Zelda: http://img3.imageshack.us/img3/2172/r1zelda1xuxon.png * Ninja Gaiden: http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/7276/r1ninjagaidenxuxon.png * Civilization: http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/653/r1civilizationxuxon.png * Mega Man X: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/7726/r1mmxxuxon.png * Diablo II: http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/8505/r1diablo2xuxon.png * Super Mario Kart: http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/355/r1smkxuxon.png GameBopAdv * Banjo-Kazooie: http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/6370/bkstretch.png * Secret of Monkey Island: http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/1730/monkeyislandfin.png * Paper Mario: http://img160.imageshack.us/img160/4632/papermariob.png LagunaticHigh * Okami: http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/7374/okami.png * God of War: http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/5124/godofwarg.png List of Games that Still Require Pics Super Mario Bros. Contra Metroid Castlevania III Sonic the Hedgehog SimCity Super Mario Bros. 3 Tecmo Super Bowl Final Fantasy Prince of Persia Super Mario World Crystalis Final Fantasy II (IV) Mega Man 3 River City Ransom Gunstar Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Super Metroid Donkey Kong Country Doom Streets of Rage II Zelda: A Link to the Past Final Fantasy III (VI) Phantasy Star IV Zelda: Link's Awakening Secret of Mana Shining Force II Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Resident Evil 2 Final Fantasy VII Mario Kart 64 Star Fox 64 Suikoden Kirby Super Star Chrono Trigger SMW2: Yoshi's Island Perfect Dark Final Fantasy Tactics Metal Gear Solid Pokemon Gold/Silver Final Fantasy VIII SoulCalibur Starcraft Xenogears Chrono Cross Half-Life Final Fantasy X GTA: Vice City Kingdom Hearts Metroid Prime Halo: Combat Evolved Star Wars: KOTOR Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Fire Emblem Super Smash Bros. Melee Zelda: Wind Waker God of War GTA: San Andreas Metal Gear Solid 3 Gears of War Kingdom Hearts II Final Fantasy XII Grand Theft Auto IV Street Fighter IV Call of Duty 4 Pokemon Diamond/Pearl Super Mario Galaxy Halo 3 Mass Effect ZenOfThunder (gets the whole bottom to himself because he rules) http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/2668/zensig1.png {|border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="5" class="sortable" |- style="background:#99B1FF;" !Game !! Pic |- |Fallout 3 || http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/5338/fallout3bevel.png |- |Ocarina of Time || http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/1189/ootbevel.png |- |Half-Life 2 || http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/4826/hl2bevel.png |- |Left 4 Dead || http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/6792/l4dbevel.png |- |Super Mario 64 || http://img10.imageshack.us/img10/3597/mario64bevel.png |- |Duck Hunt || http://img10.imageshack.us/img10/7834/duckhuntbevel.png |- |Mortal Kombat II || http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/5375/mkiibevel.png |- |Halo 2 || http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/5263/halo2bevel.png |- |Deus Ex || http://img10.imageshack.us/img10/6817/deusexbevel.png |- |Portal || http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/5042/portalbevel.png |- |BioShock || http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/9144/bioshockbevel.png |- |Morrowind || http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/7992/morrowindbevel.png |- |Oblivion || http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/971/oblivionbevel.png |- |LittleBigPlanet || http://img10.imageshack.us/img10/8543/lbpbevel.png |- |Team Fortress 2 || http://img10.imageshack.us/img10/2716/tf2bevelr.png |- |Majora's Mask || http://img10.imageshack.us/img10/8517/majorasmaskbevel.png |- |Metal Gear Solid 4 || http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/741/mgs4bevel.png